


Klaine Advent 2015

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no business doing Klaine advent when I have so much other writing to do but...I couldn't help myself :) Drabbles posted for each day's prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary

Of all the things Kurt could have expected when he came home early on a warm afternoon in May, a jubilant shout of “happy anniversary!” followed by an “oh, it’s you” was not at all what he would have guessed.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Kurt scoffed, only half-joking. “Did I interrupt your anniversary with another husband I’m not aware of?”

“Nooo sorry babe,” Blaine hurried over and peppered his cheek with apology kisses before planting one on his lips. “You coming home is never a disappointment, I promise.”

Kurt harrumphed but smiled in spite of himself.  “So what obscure day from our relationship are we celebrating this time? I admit I didn’t get you a card.” Kurt shrugged off his jacket and bag before heading toward the living room, Blaine following guiltily.

“Actually I-”

Kurt stopped short, causing Blaine to run straight into him before hurrying around and futilely trying to cover up the coffee table. “Blaine. What…is this?”

With a heavy sigh Blaine dropped his arms by his sides and let his chin fall to his chest. He turned to where all six Star Wars movies were laid out; surrounded by several of Blaine’s Star Wars figurines and his (expensive) replica lightsaber that Kurt had bought for Christmas. “Well I _did_ tell you that I had plans with Sam today…”

“So this is a friend anniversary? For Blam?” Kurt cooed internally at Blaine and Sam’s pet name for their friendship.

“Not exactly.” Blaine gave in and bounced on his toes with a grin. “It’s May 25!”

“Right.” Kurt nodded slowly, “which is…”

“The anniversary of the first Star Wars movie?!” Blaine exclaimed, as if the answer should be obvious. A knock at the door interrupted his disbelief, and Kurt shook his head lovingly.

“I married an absolute dork.” Kurt kissed him on the cheek before heading to their bedroom with his sketchbook. “Call me in when you get to Episode III!”

“I always knew you had a thing for Hayden…” Kurt heard Blaine muse as he jogged to let Sam in.

“It’s the hair!” He shouted playfully.

“No,” Blaine’s voice went extremely low as he opened the door. “I think it’s…the dark side!” Sam’s voice joined in, immediately catching onto the joke.

“Have fun boys!” Kurt gave an obligatory eye roll and cutesy wave before closing the bedroom door and settling in the window seat. If his latest sketches ended up having a slight sci-fi/space vibe…no one had to know his true inspiration.


	2. Broadway

“What are the odds that we would end up at the same audition?” Blaine beamed as they toasted each other over a huge spread of Chinese takeout.

“I know!” Kurt exclaimed, digging into the dumplings. “And this is only, what, your third audition since you started again after St. Elmo’s Fire?”

“Yeah,” Blaine mumbled around a mouthful of noodles, “can you imagine if we got to be in the same show?”

“That would be nice,” said Kurt wryly, “considering I hardly saw you in between writing sessions.”

Blaine sighed and leaned forward for an apology kiss. “I know babe, I’m sorry.”

“Well when we’re rich and famous it’ll all be worth it, right?”

“Damn straight.”

*

Kurt and Blaine heard about their callbacks within ten minutes of each other, Kurt almost missing his call due to their yelling and jumping around after Blaine’s.

Two rounds of enthusiastic celebratory sex later, Blaine was drifting off in a happy daze, panting slightly from exertion when Kurt groaned (and not in the good way).

“Now both of us have to find the perfect song before next week…ugh.”

“At least we were called back for different parts,” Blaine said optimistically, “no repeat of the Tony incident.”

“True,” Kurt admitted with a yawn, “I’m sure we’ll think of something…but let’s start in the morning.”

*

“I can’t think of anything!”

Four days later, Kurt was sitting at their kitchen table with his head in his hands, growing decidedly more panicked by the hour.

Blaine winced in sympathy. “Well, the suggestion was modern Broadway-”

“And tell me again how Origin of Love counts?!”

“Hey, they just had a revival!” Blaine said defensively, “and I’m putting a modern spin on my cover. Not to mention that it’s a song about love, longing, romance…all themes in Virginia Woolf.” He nodded smugly, the expression quickly fading when Kurt looked even more upset. “How about something from Spring Awakening, that’s another revival. Ooh or Hamilton! Nothing’s more modern than that show right now.”

“I’m not about to rap for a callback, Blaine.”

Blaine took a deep breath. “It’s obvious, isn’t it? Burn.”

They looked at each other in silence, Kurt finally shaking his head. “Blaine…”

“I know,” Blaine reached out a hand to cover Kurt’s. “But when you think about it, the song really would give you a chance to play with your acting and vocals in a way that would be relevant to the part. Just think about it.”

*

It was minutes before the callback for his role, and Kurt was white as a sheet and slightly nauseous.

“Hey!” Blaine ran around the corner, breathing heavily but eyes bright with the buzz of a stage high. “Are you ready?”

Kurt shook his head wordlessly, swallowing thickly. “How did you do?”

“We promised we’d compare tonight,” Blaine reminded him. “Right now we need to get you in the proper mindset for the song.” They looked grimly at each other; and Blaine took Kurt’s hands to steady him. “I need you to turn on your acting brain, and think about what it felt like when I…when I cheated on you.” The last words were whispered, the self-hatred not entirely disguised.

Kurt took several deep breaths in and out through his nose, trying to center himself while dredging up memories to fuel his performance. “I’m ready.”

*

_“I saved every letter you wrote me; from the moment I read them I knew you were mine.”_

As he began the song Kurt felt confident, falling into the place where the line between himself and his character began to blur and shift into something entirely new. He embraced the nostalgia of the beginning lyrics, letting his voice ring smoothly throughout the theater.

As the tone of the song shifted to anger, Kurt’s memories from that night in the park bubbled to the surface, and each reiteration of the word ‘burn’ became more and more personal. How it had felt to have his love, trust, and friendship with Blaine ripped away. His struggle while the rest of his life demanded he move one while he felt broken inside.

_“The world has no right to my heart, the world has no place in our bed; they don’t get to know what I said.”_

Looking back Kurt couldn’t say how his voice sounded, all he knew is he was channeling the pain of Eliza Hamilton, the same pain he had felt several years earlier, as he threw himself into the soaring finale of the song.

_“You forfeit all rights to my heart; you forfeit the place in our bed!”_

He felt hot tears slip down his cheeks, and later on would worry if his face had become blotchy and red. Chancing a momentary glance, he saw a small figure in the back of the theater that had to be his husband, sneaking in to support him.

_“With only the memories of when you were mine!”_

His voice cracked (beautifully, Blaine would later tell him), on the last note, and he took in a ragged breath that could be heard from the audience.

_“I hope that you…burn.”_

*

Both men were beyond worn out, from both the stress and emotions their callbacks had caused them. Neither had spoken much after Kurt had finished, both understanding a mutual need for silence and close contact. They held each other tightly until they drifted off to sleep, and the next day’s rising sun would bring quiet reassurances, kisses, and reinforcement of their love.

Not to mention two phone calls, confirming they had gotten their first two leading roles.


	3. Competition

“That was such an amazing practice.” Kurt breathed in deeply, smiling at the crisp fall air filling his lungs. He was dressed in a thin black tank top and skintight grey cropped yoga pants, swinging his hand where it was clasped in Blaine’s.

“You didn’t think it felt hotter today?” Blaine asked, shifting his matt bag on his shoulder.

Kurt thought for a second, “Well she did have the heater in the front of the room today instead of the back…”

“Hence why I suggested we move to the baaack,” Blaine sung.

“Not a chance,” Kurt bumped hips with his husband. “I own that front right spot and you know if we don’t stake it out early either Shirley or Nancy will snatch it right up. And my energy flow is all wrong if I’m not in the same spot every week.”

Blaine sighed, “You just like being in front because she hardly ever has to correct your form.”

“Well…today she _did_ tell me I had a strong practice.” Kurt couldn’t help smile proudly, but tugged on Blaine’s hand to slow them down. “Hey, Blaine, you remember that this isn’t a competition right? Not yoga; and not our relationship.”

Blaine’s expression melted. “Kurt-”

“No, I’m serious Blaine. I know that may have been my attitude in the past, but it was a toxic environment for both of us and I never want to have us competing against each other again.”

“Except when we’re competing,” Blaine joked, but his eyes shined with understanding and appreciation for Kurt’s words.

“Exactly,” Kurt leaned forward to give him a kiss. “Now let’s hurry home, I know something we can ‘practice’ that we’re both equally good at…no competition required.”

“We’ll just see about that.” Blaine smirked, and the two of them quickened their pace home, ready for activities that yoga had more than prepared them for.


	4. Day

Kurt looked up as the door to their apartment finally opened an hour later than his husband’s usual arrival. Blaine trudged in, shoving the door closed with a heavy sigh and letting his bag slip carelessly to the floor.

“Rough day?”

Blaine shook his head, rubbing his eyes. “Awful.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Kurt walked forward and let his husband collapse into his embrace.

“No,” Blaine whispered, “everything was just wrong and difficult and stupid and bad. It’s too much…too much.” He sniffed, burying his face desperately in the crook of Kurt’s neck.

“Okay, okay,” Kurt soothed, already leading them into the bedroom. “Let’s get you into a hot shower, put on some comfy clothes, and I’ll take care of you. “

“I need it, please Kurt.”

“I know baby, I’m here for you. Everything’s going to be okay. I promise.”


	5. Escape

“Whatcha lookin at?” Blaine skipped over to the couch and put his chin on Kurt’s shoulder curiously.

Kurt turned to kiss him; eyes still focused intensely on reading something on his laptop. “Vacation ideas.” He hummed, closing one tab and opening another. “I was just thinking, we could really use an escape from real life for a bit – how long has it been since both of us had a decent amount of time off? And at the same time?”

“Well, there was that time…wait no...huh,” Blaine walked around to snuggle up next to his husband. “I guess you’re right, it’s been a while. So what are you thinking?”

“If we’re smart about our budget we probably shouldn’t do anything too fancy,” Kurt mused, “though I wouldn’t mind somewhere far enough away that it requires a flight.”

“Oooh,” Blaine’s face lit up, “How about a Caribbean island? A cruise? The beach? We could do a Nudist resort?”

“Very funny,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “With our luck one of us would get a sunburn on our dick.”

Blaine winced. “I take it back. So I suppose that leaves the beach, jungle adventure, island getaway…”

A cheery tune began to play from the laptop, its familiarity catching Blaine’s attention. “Oh my god, Kurt. Don’t tease me.”

“Who’s teasing?” Kurt’s voice was bright and excited.

“Ohmygodohmygod,” Blaine began bouncing up and down.

“This hotel is nice but pricey, though the theme is beautiful-”

Blaine admired the pictures onscreen. “Or…maybe if we go during the down season?”

They grinned at each other.

“Let’s do this,” Kurt confirmed, opening up several more tabs. “Grab your laptop so you can look up flights.”

“WOO HOO!” Blaine jumped in the air and ran into their bedroom simulating airplane noises. “The Anderson-Hummels are going to Disney World!!”


	6. Fan

Blaine rubbed his gloved hands together, pulling his scarf tighter as the shivering crowd waited eagerly at the stage door barricade for the star of the show to emerge. Looking around he was pleased to see a varied crowd, including giggling teenage girls, groups of international visitors to New York City, queer couples cuddling and sneaking kisses, and middle and elderly couples holding hands and/or children. To Blaine’s left was a mixed group of guys and girls around college age, and to his right was a tall, pale young man bundled in expensive-looking winter wear. In his hands the man held two playbills, a silver sharpie, and a photo picturing the show’s star in his latest photo shoot.

“Big fan, are you?” Blaine asked the man conversationally.

He laughed, only slightly condescending. “That’s putting mildly. I’ve been following his career from before the beginning, one might say. Not to brag or anything but my cousin went to NYADA so I actually got to hear him sing before his career even started. You?”

“Really?” Blaine simply raised his eyebrows, the twitching at the corner of his mouth the only sign of amusement. “That’s impressive. I’ve seen him a handful of times. What’s been your favorite role he’s played so far?”

“Well, Virginia Woolf was fantastic of course, his Obie was well-deserved,” he nodded. “Though I must say I think this show is some of his best work.” The man lowered his voice. “Not to be negative, but frankly I think not sharing the stage with his husband has done wonders.”

“Not a fan of Blaine Anderson then?” Blaine said, partly regretting starting the conversation at all.

The man shrugged, “he’s not bad per say, I just feel that they’re not at the same level, you know?” Both men glanced over as some fans screamed as the door opened, though it was a false alarm. “Frankly I wouldn’t be surprised if it eventually breaks them up.”

Blaine was just about to respond when the screams toward the door reached their highest pitch as the star of the show stepped outside with a wave. He moved along the barricade, signing playbills and chatting with fans as camera flashes went off. When he reached Blaine’s area his eyes widened in recognition, but at a shake of Blaine’s head he didn’t say anything.

“I’m a huge fan,” the man next to Blaine was saying, “I’ve seen this show three times already and you get better each time. I was just saying how amazing it is to see you as the sole lead onstage.”

The star raised his eyebrows but signed everything with a smile. “Well thank you, I always appreciate people who enjoy the show enough to return.” He continued to move down the line after that, the man next to Blaine snapping pictures as he went. “For my blog,” he said at Blaine’s glance. “Did you even have him sign a playbill?”

Feigning surprise, Blaine looked down at his hands. “Oh, I must have been so overwhelmed I forgot!”

The man shook his head with a pitying smile. “Don’t blame yourself, after a while it will be easier to interact with stars. Trust me when you can get a moment of conversation in it really makes a difference.”

At that exact moment, Kurt Hummel came back over to their section of the barricade. “It seems I forgot someone,” he said with a smirk, before pulling Blaine forward by his scarf and kissing him on the mouth. As the cheers swelled from his fans Kurt pulled back with a grin. “I couldn’t forget about my biggest fan now could I?”

“I should hope not,” Blaine responded with a wink. “I’ll see you at home, love.”

Kurt moved along and Blaine turned to leave, laughing to himself as the fan’s shocked and embarrassed expression lingered in his mind the entire cab ride home.


	7. Guide

“Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!”

Blaine hightailed it into the kitchen from the bedroom, practically smacking into the island as he tripped over his feet. “What? What’s wrong?!”

Not answering, Kurt waved his hands frantically at the laptop sitting on the counter, Blaine dodging the bit of cookie dough that flew off the spoon in one of his hands.

“What?” Blaine squinted at the screen, unimpressed at the generic title: “’20 Online Brands Perfect for Stocking Stuffers.’ This was what you were screaming about, another holiday gift-giving guide?”

“Not so faaast,” Kurt sang, “click through the slideshow!”

Blaine sighed. “Kurt baby I was in the middle of -”

“Please?” Kurt pouted his lip and batted his eyelashes. “For me?”

“Alright, in the spirit of the holiday, I will.” Blaine laughed and began to run through the images, each with a caption describing why the particular brand or item was THE item to purchase for Christmas. He nodded at some, shook his head at others, and then suddenly froze. He backed up two photos and gasped, beaming at his husband. “ _Kurt._ ”

“I can’t believe it!” Kurt spun around in one of Blaine’s signature moves. “HummelBrag is actually being recommended! For Christmas!”

“’Designed by the multi-talented actor and performer Kurt Hummel, the unique and inspired accessories from the HummelBrag collection are an absolute must for the savvy fashion-forward man in your life. Here’s hoping he expands in years to come, because this brand is a keeper’.”  Blaine finished reading the caption and hugged his husband tight, laughing as they both spun around until they were dizzy. “Sales are gonna go through the roof! I’m so proud of you.” He kissed Kurt on the nose, making him blush.

“Thank you,” Kurt murmured, kissing him down the neck, “it’s a wonderful early Christmas present.”


	8. Hope

They were still at the very beginning of a long process, but the amount of stress and decision-making already under their belts made Kurt and Blaine feel as though they’d already run a marathon. After an uncomfortable moment in a small room with cliché music playing in the background, Kurt and Blaine had handed their sperm samples to the doctor that had the potential to change their future.

A week later saw the men in a waiting room, wringing their hands while their surrogate underwent what would be the first of many procedures. They fawned and hovered over her until they saw her to her apartment, then found themselves jittery and alone.

“How are we going to survive these months?” Kurt wondered out loud, breaking the thoughtful silence. “So much that could go wrong and we can only control so much-”

“And we don’t want to cause her more stress,” Blaine agreed.

“What if she doesn’t get pregnant Blaine?” Kurt’s voice betrayed him, cracking under the surge of emotion. “Or what if she does and…loses it?”

Blaine shook his head, wrapping his arms around his husband. “Don’t. We can’t control any of that so there’s no point in worrying about it.” He shrugged, “that’s what my therapist would say.”

“I guess we just need to hold onto hope,” Kurt murmured, leaning on Blaine.

“We’ll hold on together,” Blaine agreed, “I promise.”


	9. Indecent

Blaine jumped backwards on the bed, holding back from squealing out loud and rolling around on his blankets. As of today he had been Kurt’s boyfriend for one week; seven incredible days of shyly holding hands, sneaking in private kisses, and a lot of blushing. Tonight they had watched a movie *while* kissing, which Blaine is pretty sure is the greatest idea ever created.

He hummed to himself, dancing around his dorm room as he went through his nighttime routine.

“I have a booooyfriend,” Blaine sang to the mirror, “I ‘ave a booyfrand,” he repeated around his toothbrush. “I love to kiiiiss him, I love to huuug him,” Blaine shimmied out of his jeans and sweater, really getting himself into a groove. He spun around dramatically to eye the full-length mirror, pretending to sexily pull down his briefs.

“I have a boyfrieeeeend!” Blaine reached the climax of his pretend performance, throwing in jazz hands for good measure, when his (apparently unlocked) door swung open. Displaying his innocent, shocked, and embarrassed boyfriend _who was seeing him naked oh my god oh my god I’m naked._

“Kurt!” Blaine shrieked, “I’m indecent!” Throwing his hands over his crotch, he toppled over just as Kurt slammed the door shut.

“Oh my god,” he heard Kurt say through the door. “Oh my god Blaine I am so, so sorry.”

“Can we just forget this happened…forever?” Blaine asked; his voice muffled from where he had faceplanted into the carpet.

“Yes please,” Kurt returned meekly. “I’ll um…see you tomorrow? I’ll grab my book tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Blaine said, before promptly slithering under his covers and planning ways to become invisible forever. Or at least until the embarrassment wore off.


	10. Jumble

Blaine wrapped himself in his favorite blanket, wishing with all his might that he could sink into the couch. Between an incredibly stressful month at work for him and the large number of orders Kurt had to fill before the holiday, they hadn’t spent any time relaxing together. Without any break or relaxation, every mistake Blaine made, every little comment or surge of anxiety…it was all piling up until his brain was a jumbled mess of feelings, emotion, and irrational worry. On top of it all he couldn’t tell if his new medication was helping or not.  

The click of the lock was a godsend, and he finally was able to exhale in relief. Neither of them had to be up early tomorrow and he had even texted his boyfriend earlier to warn him of his dark mood. Kurt assured him that he would take care of him any way Blaine needed.

Sometimes only Kurt could straighten out the mess of his brain –especially when Blaine couldn’t see a way out – and for that Blaine would always be grateful.


	11. Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warning for this chapter - discussion of kinky sex acts (if you want to know beforehand check notes at the end)

It was a few days after Thanksgiving, and Kurt and Blaine were basking in the glorious feeling of too much food and lazy sex. Halfway through some TV movie they had both seen before Blaine yawned and snuggled against Kurt.

“This is so nice,” Blaine yawned, “having some downtime between this holiday and December.”

“What’s wrong with December?” Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s hair, “I thought you took ‘it’s the most wonderful time of the year’ mindset to heart.”

“I do!” Blaine reassured him, “it’s just that every year there’s more stress and more work and we hardly have time to decorate and shop, let alone enjoy the season or spend any quality time together.” He poked Kurt’s shoulder as his husband scrunched up his face to think. “Seriously! I’m pretty last year’s month between Thanksgiving and New Year’s was one of our longer dry seasons.”

Kurt paused a moment before laughing quietly, Blaine’s head moving up and down on his shoulder.

“Heeey,” Blaine pouted, “no laughing! Is it so wrong to want to have sex with my incredible husband every month of the year?”

“Absolutely not,” Kurt turned to give him a kiss, “I’m laughing because I’ve actually already thought about a potential solution…one I think you’ll enjoy.”

Blaine sat up immediately in response, turning to face him intently. “Ooh please do tell.”

“An Advent Calendar!”

Blaine didn’t even try to hide his wilting disappointment. “Oh. Okay.”

“Will you hold your horses?” Kurt smirked, “I’m talking about a sexy advent calendar. A kinky calendar if you will.”

“ _Fuck_.” Blaine groaned, “Merry Christmas to me. When do we start?”

“Well…” Kurt suddenly looked sheepish. “If you want we could start now?”

Blaine jumped up, looking around as if for directions. “Let’s do it.”

*

“So I figured that first we would go through this list of kinks and cross off any that are definite no’s for either of us.” Kurt explained, “Then we each take twelve pieces of paper and write down a kink on each of them, whether a single word or description of a particular fantasy. Each goes behind one of these little numbered doors,” he pointed at the wooden calendar, “and we’ll switch off opening them every day.”

“So organized,” Blaine teased, eying the list with more than a little interest. “Where did you get the list from?”

Kurt smiled proudly. “Those blogs we follow? The ones we read and talk about how hot they are and occasionally get off to? I decided that maybe we could actually try some of it, so I compiled a list from old posts and links.”

“That is so hot,” Blaine murmured, lunging forward and thoroughly distracting them both by kissing his boyfriend deeply. They were on the bed, Blaine stretching himself over every part of Kurt that he could reach, when Kurt disengaged with a whimper and got his attention.  

“Blaine – oh god yes – um we have to stop if we want to get this done.”              

“uhhhh fine,” Blaine rolled off his boyfriend reluctantly, snatching up the list. “Number one-”

*

Going through the list had gotten both of them far more worked up than expected, and they resorted to sitting on opposite sides of the bedroom to complete their twelve kink choices.

_Humiliation. I want you to talk down to me, put me in a situation that would be embarrassing. Make me exposed and ashamed and desperate._

Blaine swallowed heavily, re-reading what he wrote in shock. It was one thing to admit to a kink while browsing a blog or in the heat of dirty talk, but writing it down for both of them to see and do was something else entirely.

_Double penetration. I want to fuck you with two toys at the same time._

Kurt glanced over to where his boyfriend was shifting back and forth on his chair, his rounded ass creating a lovely imagine in Kurt’s mind.

_Temperature play. I want to cover your skin, your entire body, with colorful wax._

Blaine looked back over his shoulder at Kurt, flushed pink from arousal, and shivered pleasantly.

_Edging. Don’t let me come until the very end of the day…or the next._

_Bondage. I don’t want to be able to move._

_Dirty talk – hold nothing back._

_Gag me._

When the folded pieces of paper were shuffled around and randomly placed into the numbered boxes, Kurt and Blaine turned to each other, energy crackling between them.

“I’m never going to be able to sing the 12 Days of Christmas song with the family ever again,” Blaine broke the silence suddenly. They burst out laughing, coming together again in the middle to kiss some more.

“It’s official,” Kurt announced after another round of orgasms. “This is going to be the greatest holiday season yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks discussed include bondage, edging, humiliation, double penetration, rimming, temperature play, sensation play, and spanking :)


	12. Legend

Over the course of their careers, Kurt and Blaine received a huge number of reviews; from the condescending and unappreciative to the ones singing their praises. Of course, one would always be one of the most special, preserved in their family scrapbook for years to come.

_Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf? Not Me._

When I was told I would be reviewing the new LGBT version of Virginia Woolf I was intrigued, albeit skeptical. A revival of a Tony Award winner is always fraught with expectation, and with such a unique and political twist this show was just asking for things to go wrong. However, thanks to ideal directing, producing, and casting, this play is exactly what Off-Broadway has needed for a long time. The humor is consistent yet inventive, with a surprising and healthy mix of old and new references that appeal to every member of the audience.

Central to the success and brilliance of this production was the dynamic duo of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson onstage. Each actor has his own strengths and moments where their talent truly shines, yet neither overpowers the other. From Hummel’s brilliant comedic timing to Anderson’s moments of grave emotion, there wasn’t one moment where I wasn’t on the edge of my seat. That the show’s main stars are married is an added element of interest that only stirs up the intrigue and bite as their characters try to tear each other apart. From other fans I’ve spoken with, it appears that the leads add something difference to their performance each night, a nod to their well-rounded talent. I expect at least one of them to be honored for this performance, and I for one look forward to following the rest of their careers. These incredible men will become Broadway legends, mark my words.

-          Chris Gumphrey, Off-Broadway Reviews


	13. Moon

“Goo ni moo!” For the second time that night Kurt took evasive action to shield himself from getting poked in the eye by the corner of the cardboard book that his daughter was obsessed with. A several years younger Kurt may have rolled his eyes or huffed impatiently, but he only had heart eyes for his angel. Tracy Anderson-Hummel had her father’s hazel eyes and dark curls, not to mention Kurt’s knack for determination and stubbornness. For the past two months she had been just that; determined to read Goodnight Moon at least three times a day and stubborn as a mule if she was approached with any other book.

“Is it your turn now?” Kurt looked up from their reading chair to see Blaine leaning in the doorway, love shining from his eyes for him and their daughter.

“Dada!” Tracy’s insistent voice captured their attention, and both men beamed at her furrowed eyebrows.

“It appears so,” chuckled Kurt, shifting their squirmy daughter on his lap and opening to the first page. “Do you need any help with the kitchen?”

“Nah I’ll take care of it,” Blaine walked over and gave Tracy and Kurt each a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight angel.”

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Kurt smiled, “keep the bed warm for me.” At another nudge Kurt cleared his throat and turned his attention to the book. “Goodnight Moon. By Margaret Wise Brown.”

Tracy immediately calmed down, fixated on the story.

“In the great green room, there was a telephone.”


	14. Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of spanking

“If you had to settle on a number, what do you think it would be?”

The question was met with silence; the creaking of the floorboards the only sound in the room.

“Well?”

A sigh. The shuffling of feet.

“The funny thing about this situation is the longer I go without an answer, the higher the number gets.”

A scoff, clearly in disagreement that anything about the situation was funny.

“Last chance Blaine, either you give me a number or you’re going to be in even more trouble.”

A drawn-out pause, then came the whisper.

“Twenty.”

 “Let’s make it an even 25. Over my lap baby, I’ll make everything better.”


	15. Ocean

“I am so glad we decided to take a vacation,” Kurt sighed, lifting his chin to soak in sunlight for the few precious minutes he allowed himself out of the shade. “It makes me wish we had access to the ocean when we were kids.”

Blaine took a swig of water and nodded, grabbing a bunch of grapes from the cooler. “It really is the perfect family getaway. We should take this trip every year.”

They glanced forward and smiled, watching their children play. The two youngest were splashing in the small pool Blaine had painstakingly dug, while the oldest jumped over the smaller waves on the edge of the surf. She turned to see her fathers watching and began to wave excitedly, gesturing for them to join her.

“It looks like we’re being summoned,” Kurt chuckled, glancing over to his husband. “Are you ready to play in the ocean?”

“The question, my dear,” Blaine stood up and stretched before offering Kurt his hand. “Is if _you_ are ready to get soaked with refreshingly chilly Maine ocean water.”

“Only if you are prepared to join me,” Kurt accepted Blaine’s hand and stood up, grabbing a tiny child-sized surfboard. “Let’s go!”


	16. Passion

Kurt gasped, breathing heavily as Blaine slowly entered him. He felt Blaine’s lips pepper his neck and check, but Kurt could only whimper as he became overwhelmed with the depth of his husband’s passion.

“Ohh Blaine,” Kurt moaned, crossing his legs over Blaine’s back. “Yes baby, please fuck me.”

Blaine hummed, leaning down to gently bite his neck. “I’ll take care of you baby, just keep breathing. I’ll take you higher.”

With a gentle kiss, Blaine began to up the pace of his thrusts, causing Kurt’s cries to echo throughout the bedroom. Jolts of pleasure rocked both men as they climbed together towards the peak of release.

Afterwards, glistening in sweat and breathing heavily, Kurt and Blaine held on to each other, trading sweet words and listening to their heart rates return to normal. Both men drifted off to sleep, safe and secure in the knowledge that no matter how difficult life seemed, the passion between them would never cease to carry them through.


	17. Question

“Hey Dads, I have a question.”

Kurt and Blaine looked up from where they were reading and drinking coffee at the dining room table.

“Sure, what’s up honey?”

Audrey looked uncomfortable but took a deep breath, sitting across from them.

“When did you guys know you were gay?”

That catches their attention, and magazines and mugs are set down almost simultaneously. With a glance at each other Kurt clears his throat.

“I’m not sure I can pinpoint an exact time, though according to your grandfather he had known since I was three.” Kurt chuckled, and Blaine reached out to give his hand a gentle squeeze. “Your father and I lived in a different time than you. I think I overheard more slurs associating me with being gay before I realized it what being gay was and that it in fact applied to me.”

Blaine moved his chair closer to Kurt, needing closer contact with his husband.

“But from a young age I suppose I always felt I had more in common with the Disney princesses,” Kurt added, “and I really only got butterflies about boys in school. If I had to say a more specific time I knew I was gay I’d guess middle school.” He nodded to Blaine.

“I guess I also had feelings I was different early on,” Blaine took over, “but I think I approached everything differently since I grew up with Uncle Cooper. I always assumed I would have girls over like him, but I never met anyone special. I think I finally started calling myself gay when I entered high school, though the Sadie Hawkins incident we’ve told you about set me back.”

Now it was Kurt’s turn to offer comfort, hugging Blaine’s arm as he continued.

“Luckily your father helped me regain much of my courage, and by sophomore year I felt more confident in my identity.”

“And vice-versa,” Kurt couldn’t help interrupt, “your dad was one of the first people to treat me as though being gay wasn’t something to hate or fear.”

After a peck on the lips Blaine turned towards their daughter. “Any particular reason you were wondering about it?” He asked gently. “Is there someone at school, a friend?”

“Or do you have any questions?” Kurt softly added, not wanting to overwhelm her.

Audrey shrugged, sniffing before wiping at her eyes. “I just don’t know what I am; I thought I did for the longest time but now I’m not so sure and it makes me feel so weird.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Blaine stood up and walked over, hugging her tight when his daughter proved she wasn’t too old to cry onto her dad’s shoulder.

“That’s completely normal.” Kurt joined in their family huddle, squeezing them both tight. “I promise, you’re going to be okay and your father and I will be here every step of the way to support and help you any way we can.”

“I love you guys,” Audrey choked out through her tears, “you’re the best dads ever.”

“We love you too,” Blaine promised, “always.”


	18. Regret

Kurt came home to a cold apartment that definitely did not smell like dinner, with only the sound of low groaning in the background giving any sign that Kurt wasn’t alone.

“Blaine?”

“uhhhhhh”

“Blaine what are you doing?”

“Ahhhhh!”

Kurt smirked, tossing his bags on the couch. “Are you starting the fun without me?”

“Oh god, ohhh”

“Well I expected dinner but I guess there’s more than one way to be welcomed—Blaine?”

Kurt had swept into their bedroom expecting to see his boyfriend jerking off, but instead found him lying face-up on the bed wearing a tank top, shorts, sweatbands, and sneakers. Kurt pouted, slightly disappointed.

“Blaaaaine,” he whined, “seriously? I come home to no dinner *and* no sex?”

“Crossfit,” Blaine moaned. “So. Much. Regret.”


	19. Shift

“Fuck!”

Blaine winced, knowing from the tone of Kurt’s voice that it was anything but good news.

“Fucking damn stupid idiot!”

Blaine tiptoed towards their bedroom, “is everything okay?”

“No everything is not okay,” Kurt fumed. “The bastard put me on three shifts this week after me telling him _three_ times that I was on vacation and we already have our flights booked and what are we supposed to tell our parents? I swear this is going to turn the entire holiday into a disaster. And if I complain how am I going to look to the boss when I know there have been people talking behind my back—”

“Kurt.” Blaine walked behind him and massaged his husband’s shoulders, relieved when Kurt seemed to melt into the touch instead of pulling away. “It’s going to be okay. Just call them back and remind them that you have permission from two levels up for this week away. You know they can survive without you for a week, and you know better than to put stock in the jealous people that talk about you.” He came around the chair, crouching next to Kurt and kissing his hand. “This holiday is going to be wonderful because we’re going to be together, okay?”

Kurt let out a long exhale and nodded. “Okay, you’re right. Thanks B.”

“Anytime my love, anytime.”


	20. Time

_I’m running out of time_

It was a worry that ran through Blaine’s mind far too often, though he didn’t acknowledge it until therapy.

It was a worry he couldn’t ever fully quiet, reframe, or let pass.

_I have to do it by this point in my life_

Unfair deadlines with no basis, setting himself up for failure at worst and wrenching anxiety at best.

Putting expectations on himself and everyone else in his life; ticking time bombs ready to detonate.

_I can’t waste any time_

Constant fear he was going to make a wrong decision.

Second guessing everything he did, everything he bought, everything he signed up for.

But luckily Blaine had one certainty in his life, one thing to hold onto when his thoughts became too overwhelming.

_I will love you until the end of time_


	21. Underneath

“Daddy where are the presents?!”

Blaine sighed as his daughter tugged on his shirt and asked the question for the umpteenth time.

“Honey, remember we told you that Santa will bring the presents on Christmas Eve. Then when you wake up on Christmas Day all the present will be under the tree.”

“Then I can open them?”

“Then we’ll all open presents together,” Kurt corrected, “as a family.”

“Presents, presents, I want presents!” Their daughter began an off-key song consisting of her singular focus, skipping around their multicolored tree.

“How many days until Christmas?” Blaine muttered under his breath.

Kurt kissed his husband’s cheek and handed him a glass of hot chocolate spiked with Bailey’s. “While she’s this young? Not enough, my dear, not enough.”


	22. Vow

Blaine’s breath came in ragged gasps, interspersed with the constant beating of the heart monitor.

Kurt sat by the bed, hand clasped in his husband’s and thumb rubbing soothing circles on Blaine’s wrist.

“Hey,” Kurt murmured, “are you breathing any easier?”

Wheezing, Blaine nevertheless nodded, opening his mouth to try to respond but immediately regretting it.

“Shh, don’t talk honey, just focus on trying to relax and breathe.” Kurt bent down to kiss Blaine’s hand, trying to smile. “Who knew you’d suddenly develop a deathly allergy to lobster?” He winced as Blaine coughed harshly, unable to laugh. “Sorry.”

Blaine shrugged; a response that didn’t affect his breathing.

“Through sickness and health, that was our vow. And now we’ll just have to add without lobster to that list, that’s all.” Kurt exhaled. “I’m so glad you’re okay, I love you Blaine.”

Though Blaine couldn’t speak, his twinkling eyes sent the same message right back at Kurt.

_Thank you for always being there. I love you too._


	23. Wish

Kurt, Blaine, and their three children gazed up in awe at the miraculous fireworks display above the castle, beautiful shapes exploding and sparkling with the uplifting music being played along Main Street, USA.

“Wow!”

“Daddy did you see that?”

Kurt and Blaine beamed at each other, the latter holding their youngest on his shoulders. Since their first trip to Disney World they couldn’t wait to bring their children and show them the magic. Looking at their children’s faces every day during this vacation would always be one of the greatest sights either man would ever see.

_Wishes! (Dream a dream)_

_Wishes! (Cross your heart)_

_And your wish will come true!_


	24. Yesterday

“Christmas is…yes-ter-day!”

Blaine smiled to himself, peeking around the corner into the living room where his daughter was clapping and jumping up and down.

“Tomorrow, sweetie, tomorrow,” Kurt laughed. “Remember? It’s Christmas _Eve_.”

“To’mowow song Daddy!” She shrieked, practically falling over in her excitement.

With a smile, Kurt acquiesced, letting his heavenly voice fill the apartment. “Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow. You’re always a day away!”

Finishing the song, Kurt bent down to give her a hug before tossing her playfully in the air. Blaine hit end on his phone recording, helpless not to share the wonder of his daughter to the world.

_@BAnderson: With such a beautiful family, I already have my Christmas wish <3 #AnderHummelXmas_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for indulging me on my last-minute decision to do Klaine Advent 2015!! May our fandom live on another year :)


End file.
